


Tight Laced

by sawbones



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Corsetry, F/F, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawbones/pseuds/sawbones
Summary: Grace helps Yumiko get dressed for the Rainbow Halloween party.





	Tight Laced

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober.

Yumiko frowned as she fussed with her hair, trying to arrange the few curls she’d left loose to artfully curl around her slender neck, even though they’d be out of place as soon as she moved. Not a perfectionist by nature but still detail-orientated, Grace noted, mentally filing it away as though it would ever be useful. **  
**

She was sitting on the bed in a black body suit, cardboard-and-tinfoil robot head on her lap; Siu Mei was still in the bathroom, singing while she finished getting dressed. Yumiko caught her eye in the mirror and her frown bounced into a smile. Her lips were a glassy red, her eyes painted sultry and dark; there was even a beauty mark on her rouged-up cheek. She was beautiful, though not in the way Yumiko usually was. Grace tried to return the smile as earnestly as she could, and found it surprisingly difficult.

Black fishnet stocking, frilly red french knickers, the gentle curve of her waist just out of reach as she preened. No bra, no shoes yet either, feet flat to the floor with heeled ankle boots lying by the door. She had dimples on the small of her back like thumbprints.

“Help me with my corset, would you?” she said, glancing over her shoulder.

Grace sat her robot head to the side and picked up the corset Yumiko had left on the bed. It was surprisingly heavy considering how dainty it looked, severe steel boning under smooth red silk to match her knickers, the panelling picked out with roses embroidered in black and gold. It felt expensive, luxurious.

She made sure the laces were loose and untangled before handing it over to Yumiko, who had to step into it and wiggle it up her body or else go through the hassle of re-lacing it. She had to be careful not to snag her stockings, but with her slim and athletic figure, it wasn’t so hard. Once it was over her hips, she shifted it into place, holding it against the front of her body with both hands.

“Start from the middle and work outwards,” Yumiko said, and Grace was to busy trying to keep her gaze from wandering that it took her a moment to realise she meant the lacing.

“I know how corsets work,” she said. She saw Yumiko’s brows lift. “I mean, it’s common sense right?”

Yumiko simply hummed in response, a hum that turned into a gentle gasp when Grace grabbed the laces and yanked firmly, the panels cinching together but not quite meeting. Grace held them in place with a silent question, waiting for the go-ahead.

“Tighter,” she said, “Until it touches.”

Grace blinked at the exposed skin between the laces: there had to be three, maybe four inches of it, “Are you sure?”

“Wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t,” Yumiko said, and of that Grace was quite certain. Confident in everything including her boundaries, certain of how far she could be pushed and still bend - maybe literally, in this case.

She began to work the laces again, slowly and methodically this time. It wasn’t a quick process, and by the time she was even half-way close to where Yumiko wanted to be, her fingertips were starting to sting from where the cord was biting into them. Siu Mei was still singing in the ensuite, her voice airy and only a little pitched.

“Don’t be afraid to get a little rough,” Yumiko said, “It won’t be enough otherwise.”

Grace bit her bottom lip and frowned at the dip between her shoulder blades, “I don’t want to hurt you if I pull too quickly.”

“You won’t,” she said, “I’ve done this plenty of times before. Besides, I trust you.”

It was easy to ignore the sudden flare of heat low in her belly, but it wasn’t so easy to dismiss it entirely. She had the urge to lean in, to scrape her teeth against the curve of Yumiko’s neck; she gave the laces another sharp tug instead, drawing them closer. The shaky exhale it brought could have came from either of them.

“How does it feel?” she asked, close enough that her breath stirred the softest wisps of hair worked loose from their curls.

“It’s good,” Yumiko said, quickly, honestly. “It feels secure, supportive. Not as restricting as you might think; it’s kind of…reassuring, almost.”

Grace hummed around several unasked questions, knowing her tongue would make a traitor of her. Another tug, and Yumiko swayed with it; Grace put her hands on her waist to steady her. The brocade with slick-smooth beneath her fingers, pure luxury, and the curve she’d pulled into place was equal parts elegant and reckless - a caricature of the feminine, hard as iron and utterly dreamy.

“We’re nearly there,” Yumiko said. Her voice was warm, edged with breathlessness.

In the mirror Grace could see her small breasts had been pushed into cleavage that wouldn’t look out of place on the cover of a trashy romance novel - though there was nothing trashy about it, how they threatened to spill out of the corset’s sweetheart bust. Grace’s hands were still on her waist, now so small she could fit them more than halfway round it, though Yumiko had always been so slender.

The bathroom door opened, and Grace’s hands jumped from Yumiko’s waist to the trailing laces. They were as tight as they were going to get, but she worked them over once more before tying them off in knots she wouldn’t be able to undo without help.

“Shit, Yumi, you look amazing,” Siu Mei said, still fiddling with her earrings as she stepped into the bedroom. She was wearing a blonde wig and cheap satin mini-dress in baby blue - Cindarella, maybe, or Alice. Hard to tell. “A little much for a halloween party, don’t you think?”

She was teasing, of course, but Grace mostly agreed anyway. Yumiko was going to be the center of attention as soon as she walked into the rec-room; someone would whistle, people would say things, and she’d smile and laugh it off. The thought of it made Grace’s stomach clench and she pretended she didn’t know why.

“I’m a showgirl, Siu,” Yumiko said, turning and striking a pose, hands on the new curve of her hips, head cocked to pull at the long lines of her neck, and Grace had to look away because god, she was beautiful in all the worst ways. “Gotta put on a show.”

**Author's Note:**

> say hi at [glazkov-smile](https://glazkov-smile.tumblr.com/)


End file.
